


Cheese Making Is Hard

by Bronzeflower



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cheese, Cheese Making, Drabble, Gen, I have never made cheese in my life, POV Second Person, Slice of Life, and it is super hard, but i have watched a lot of cheese making videos, which is enough to know that people mess up a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: You and Amanda decide to make some cheese. This does not go as planned.





	Cheese Making Is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about cheese and cheese making videos and so i wrote this

“Do you think we could do that?” Amanda asks you as the two of you watch many, many cheese making videoes.

“We certainly could try. It doesn’t look that hard, right?”

“Right!”

The both of you were so, so wrong.

You honestly didn’t know what you were doing wrong, but nothing was turning out right, so clearly you were doing something wrong.

“Okay, so clearly we did something wrong.” Amanda says. “I have no idea what, but we most certainly did something wrong.”

“Clearly.”

The two of you stare at the pile of cheese curds that didn’t form right and didn’t look appetizing in any way, shape, or form. They actually looked pretty disgusting.

“Do you want to just go to the store to buy some cheese?” You ask.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i need more slice of life fics where mc hangs out with amanda. i can't be the only one over here writing slice of life fics


End file.
